


my first sterek fic

by fuzzysock



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Deliberate Badfic, M/M, Nonnies Made Me Do It, and stupid too, scott is a big meany, sterek is awesome, sterek5ever
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-28
Updated: 2014-08-28
Packaged: 2018-02-15 03:26:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 275
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2214051
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fuzzysock/pseuds/fuzzysock
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>stiles and derek are in love and scott is mean. I suck at summeries plz r&r!!!</p>
            </blockquote>





	my first sterek fic

**Author's Note:**

> ok so ive never seen teen wolf but i read a few sterek fics and they were awesome!!! so heres my attmept at writing my own.

stiles was hanging out outside school because scott (who was a horrible friend) left him alone to make out with alison. derek stopped by to say hi and stiles smiles and ran up to him and kissed him. derk glared because he was a grumpy-pants but the younger boys kisses were magic and he kissed back and got less grumpy.

"you have made me so happy" he exclaimed "even though my family is dead and that fills me with woe" stiles bounced happily and smiled so big it was like he hand a billion teeth. "i love you" he whispered "i love you too!!!!!" the brunette yelled because he wanted everyone to know he lvoed stiles.

just then scott came by and both derek and stlies glared at him. "you are a horrible friend and I HATE YOU" stiles criedand burst into tears. derek glared harder at scott for being mean and hurting his poor boyfirend. 

"go away or i will turn into a werewolf and eat you he snarled.

"but iam also a werewolf scott spat "and what is more i am an alpha."

derek glared super hard. "do you want to fight?" he growls.

"yes lets fight".

then they fought and it was cool and of course derke won because he was powered by love and not a big meany like scott.

"oh, my darling" stiles sobbed lovingly "you are so brave and hansom. lets go home and have lots of sex"

so they went home and had lots of sex and it was really hot. (and stiles was the bottom of course because eveyone knows derek would never ever _ever_!!!)

the end.

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [My First Sterek Art!](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2244111) by [AdaptationDecay](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AdaptationDecay/pseuds/AdaptationDecay)




End file.
